Like My Father
by Albus Shiroi
Summary: "Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" "Karna hyung seperti appa" Yoonmin. Seme! Yoongi Uke! Jimin.


Like my Father

Yoonmin

Seme! Yoongi Uke! Jimin

T+

Romance

.

.

Yoongi sudah sering bertanya pada kekasih manisnya, Jimin tentang kenapa ia bisa suka Yoongi. Dan tiap kali Yoongi bertanya Jimin akan selalu menjawab 'karna hyung mirip appa' hanya itu tanpa penjelasan. Mirip dengan appanya. Bagaimana mungkin. Ia masih berumur 24 tahun di samakan dengan appa Jimin yang berumur setengah abad. Lagi pula ia juga lebih tampan dari appa Jimin. Ok abaikan Yoongi.

Namun saat ini, saat mereka berdua sedang berpelukan di atas kasur -hanya berpelukan. Jimin menjelaskan tentang kenapa Yoongi mirip appanya serta menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa suka dengan Yoongi.

 **Pertama. Punggung Yoongi hangat**

Jimin menatap ke depan dengan diam. Mereka -Jimin Yoongi- sedang berjalan-jalan menghabuskan waktu berdua. Menghabiskan waktu selama hampir tiga jam untuk berjalan-jalan. Kaki Jimin sudah ngilu hampir bengkak karna terlalu lama berjalan.

"Kau baik?" Yoongi menatap Jimin khawatir. Jimin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tak lama kemudian Jimin tiba-tiba jatuh. Kedua kakinya sudah membengkak. Ia sangat lelah.

"Kalau lelah jangan memaksakan diri" ucapan ketus terlontar dari mulut Yoongi. Hela nafas terdengar dari sang dominan.

"Naiklah" Jimin menatap punggung Yoongi yang tengah berjongkok di depannya. Jimin hanya bisa menurut, naik ke punggung Yoongi dan memeluk lehernya erat.

"Hyung" panggil Jimin pelan. Hanya di balas deheman singkat. Jimin menyamankan posisinya, bersandar pada punggung kokoh milik Yoongi.

"Punggungmu hangat"

 **Kedua. Jemari Yoongi kokoh dan hangat.**

Seoul sudah masuk musim dingin. Salju-salju mulai memutihi bumi. Berdiam di depan perapian dengan coklat hangat atau keluar bermain dengan sang putih.

"Hyung kemari lah, ini menyenangkan" lengkingan terdengan dari Jimin yang sedang bermain salju di taman tak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Tidak, terlalu dingin" suara lain menyauti. Tidak terlalu terdengar karna teredam syal tebal yang di pakainya.

"Ayolah Yoongi hyung"

"Tidak Jimin"

Puk

Sebuah bola putih mendarat di kepala Yoongi. Dan perang bola salju pun di mulai.

"Chim kita pulang sekarang, hidungmu sudah memerah kau sudah kedinginan"

"Sebentar hyung" si mungil masih sibuk dengan bola-bola saljunya.

Hacim

"Kita pulang sekarang" perintah mutlak dari Yoongi. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju rumah.

"Astaga Chim, kenapa tangan dingin?" Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jimin erat. Mencoba menghangatkan.

"Hehehe aku bermain tanpa sarung tangan hyung" cengiran manis terpatri di bibir Jimin.

"Kau ini" Yoongi masih terus menghangatkan tangan Jimin.

"Cukup hangat?"

"Eumm.. tangan hyung sangat hangat"

 **Ke tiga. Hati Yoongi itu hangat.**

Hujan deras mengguyur jalanan Seoul. Orang-orang berteduh menghindar dari serbuan air mata sang awan.

"Hyung kapan hujan berhenti" keluhan dari mulut Jimin sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Mereka -Yoongi Jimin- sedang berteduh di sebuah cafe sederhana sambil menatap serbuan hujan yang mencoba menembus kaca cafe.

"Sebentar lagi" dan dua kata itu yang berulang kali Yoongi ucapkan pada Jimin.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Hujan mulai reda. Di gantikan dengan rintikan kecil. Bau tanah basah mulai menguar menggelitik penciuman. Yoongi dan Jimin berjalan beriringan di bawah sebuah payung. Romantis. Memang.

"Eung hyungie rumah kita lurus kenapa kau belok?" Tanya Jimin heran saat Yoongi berbelok di sebuah gang sempit. Pertanyaan Jimin yang tidak di jawab oleh Yoongi jadi Jimin hanya mengikuti Yoongi. Hingga Yoongi berhenti dan berjongkok di sebuah kardus lusuh. Telinga Jimin mendengar suara mengeong. Jimin mencoba mengintip apa yang sedang kekasihnya itu lakukan. Dan yang Jimin lihat adalah Yoongi yang sedang mencoba membuat tempat teduhan untuk anak kucing di kardus lusuh tadi.

"Chim bisa keringkan kucing ini". Dengan sigap dan telaten Jimin mengeringkan tubuh anak kucing tadi.

"Hyung sudah" Jimin menyerahkan anak kucing ke Yoongi. Lalu di letakkannya ke tempat yang sudah di buatnya tadi.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja kan hyung"

"Tentu. Dia tidak akan kehujanan lagi dan aku sudah taruh daging untuknya. Ayo kita pulang sekarang"

"Eumm kajja"

.

.

"Lalu apa hubunganya dengan kau suka dejganku?" Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Jimin terkekeh pelan melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Dulu eomma pernah bilang padaku jika mencari pasangan setidaknya yang seperti appa. Dulu aku tidak tau maksud eomma tapi sekarang aku mengerti dan aku menemukannya" jelas Jimin dengan senyum manis dengan sepasang bulan sabit mengiasi.

"Dan orang itu.. aku?" Tanya Yoongi ragu.

"Eumm itu kau hyung"

 **End**

 **Yuuuhuuu albus kembali dengan ff yang sederhanan ini.  
**

 **Btw mohon maaf lahir batin. Selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakan. Walau pun telat tapi kan masih bln syawal :v**

 **Albus mau buat ff lagi songfict sih lagunya justin timberlake true colours. Ada yang requst pair nya siapa gitu, Yoonmin? Vmin? Vkook? Kookmin? Or yang lain gitu?**

 **Sorry for typo and hope you like it**

 **Albus Shiroi**


End file.
